


young love.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [40]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Ben thought he was too old for young love.or:  Ben thinks he's too old for young love, but then Rey shows him that he's not.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	young love.

**Author's Note:**

> day 40, drabble 40.
> 
> Prompt 040 - young love.

Ben thought he was too old for young love. Thought the concept was stupid and pointless. But Poe convinced him to come to a party he was throwing and there he met Rey. Within a week, he knew he wanted to go on a date, within a month, he knew he wanted more, and by two, he realized he was in love. And it didn't matter that he was already thirty and she barely twenty nor that his friends didn't understand because of that. It mattered that he finally found someone that he fit with. He finally understood young love.


End file.
